Behind These Eyes
by Call me Hathaway
Summary: Estar completamente seguro de algo no es posible los todos y nadas absolutos son sólo una ilusión. A veces, no basta con esperar que las cosas sean blancos y negros; la mejor explicación es que no la hay; porque esa escala de grises de la que está hecha la vida es la mayor verdad. Entendiendo eso, superas el miedo y no importa cuan cruel sea la naturaleza cruel del ser amado.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Gran S.M quien creo los libros con los que deliro e hicieron que esta loca cabeza pensara en esta idea, espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo ^^**

**Behind These Eyes .-**

_El viento golpeaba mi cara. Mis pies eran ligeros, como una pluma. Y la velocidad, era, simplemente extasiante. Los árboles en vez de ser un borrón eran tan claros y nítidos como si hubiese estado caminando a pie, mirándolos tranquilamente, con sus suaves ondulaciones provocadas por el viento, o los pequeños animales que ocasionalmente estaban por ahí, pero lo que mas disfrutaba era lejos la sensación de libertad que invadía mi cuerpo, hasta la ultima célula. No me ardían los pulmones, ni mis músculos reclamaban esfuerzo, ni mis piernas pedían a gritos descanso, todo encajaba perfectamente, todo se daba de forma natural._

_Corría, pero mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo; era tal la velocidad que podría haber recorrido kilómetros en cuestión de segundos, pero el bosque era interminable. Verde, verde, y más verde._

_Pero llegó de un momento a otro. Era un sonido que traspasaba mis oídos. Perturbaba la tranquilidad del bosque, irritante, y todo comenzó a verse distorsionado, como un televisor con mala señal._

_De pronto ya no estaba en el bosque._

Estaba en la tranquilidad de mi habitación. Y el diabólico sonido era el despertador que me había colocado Elizabeth. A esa mujercita que era mi madre nada se le escapaba. Maldición!

Cerré fuertemente los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, cosa que me resulto inútil, cortesía de nuestro _querido_ despertador; me tuve que resignar ante el hecho de tener que levantarme temprano. Me estiré por ultima vez, enredándome en las sabanas, y abrí los ojos muy despacito.

Pesadamente me levanté, observando mi habitación, por ultima vez, lugar que dejaría para ir a un pueblecito olvidado del mundo llamado Forks. Habían trasladado el trabajo de doctora de mi madre, Elizabeth, a un pequeño hospital allí, hasta el otro lado del país.

Todavía estaba oscuro, así que fui a tientas al baño, sintiendo el olor a huevos revueltos que hicieron mi estómago gruñir. Era la llamada indirecta de mamá, además, ella no merece esperar.

La imagen que ofrecía el espejo no ayudaba precisamente a disimular que me había quedado de nuevo despierto por falta de sueño, durmiéndome a las 4 de la madrugada, logrando así la linda cara de un cansado Edward. Lo que me devolvía el espejo era el rostro de un joven de ojos tenuemente cansados, de un verde apagado, con rasgos agraciados de no ser opacados por una expresión un poco malhumorada. El cabello no era precisamente una ayuda, se desordenaba casualmente, siendo el motivo de frustración de mi madre, desde que tengo memoria.

Abrí la llave del lavamanos y me lave repetidas veces la cara, pero al no poder despertarme del todo opté por tomar una ducha fría. Resultado de la ducha: Un Edward calado hasta los huesos, pero mucho mas despierto. No había nada que hacer con mi cabello, intente peinarlo pero se desordeno mas todavía, supongo que así esta mejor.

Me vestí y recompuse mi expresión para mi madre, sabiendo que mi sonrisita de lado podía engañar a cualquiera, era la que ocupaba cuando filtreaba con alguna chica, o cuando quería conseguir algo que quisiera, lo extraño es que ella siempre o casi se daba cuenta de cuando le estaba mintiendo, es un sexto sentido que tenemos en la familia, digamos que somos bastante perceptivos; pero si se trataba de hacerle creer que yo era feliz yendo a Forks, si era por ella, haría el intento, por ella, y por que ganaría el doble.

Mi nombre es Edward Massen, tengo 17 años, y vivo solamente con mi madre. El apellido lo herede de ella, ya que según recuerdo me explico que el apellido paterno había desparecido al igual que su dueño cuando se entero que tendría un hijo, salió a adelante sola, sin ningún apoyo económico, pero lo hizo, logrando así pagar mis estudios y demases; convirtiéndose en doctora. Según ella lo que si herede del sujeto había sido su contextura física y su cabello rebelde, quedándome con los ojos de ella.

Hola mamá- le dije sentándome en el asiento de la mesita de la cocina. Ya casi todo estaba en cajas, no era mucho lo que teníamos, así que no nos demoramos demasiado en empacar, ese es uno de los beneficios de no tener tantas cosas, supongo.- A qué hora dijiste que partía el avión?

En una media hora más cariño- me dijo mientras comía distraídamente una tostada

Y tu tan tranquila como si nada- la mire nervioso, y parándome de la mesa rápidamente, pero al ver su risita escondida y mal disimulada me di cuenta de su broma

No, en serio mujer, dime- Le dije fingiendo enojo

A medio dia, Edward

A medio dia!- Esta mujer si quería verme muerto, pero de sueño – pero si son las 7 de la mañana! – ahora mi enojo no era tan fingido, que digamos

Aun hay cosas por hacer, y tú todavía no tienes todo listo, tontito- me dijo revolviéndome el pelo, tratando de inútilmente peinarlo.

Dicho esto levanto los pocos platos que quedaban, los lavo y los guardo en las cajas respectivas, esto para mi fue una señal de que era un buen momento para sacar _el tema _a colación, no perdía nada con intentarlo, otra vez

Esto... mamá... Cuando lleguemos a Forks buscare trabajo- le dije calmadamente

Ya lo hemos hablado hijo, no necesitas ayudarme con los gastos en la casa- me miro dulcemente por un segundo, y agregó- además ya he ahorrado un poco de dinero para cuando salgas del instituto

Pero no alcanzará, además, _yo quiero _ayudar- le dije mirándola con mi mejor sonrisa- Tú me has dado todo estos años, sólo déjame intentar algo, _por favor_.

Ashh.. Esta bien, pero si bajas tus notas adiós empleo- me dijo amenazante- Porque necesitamos notas excelentes para tu beca a medicina-

Iba a protestar diciendo que yo quería estudiar piano mi pasión desde que era pequeño, pero ese tema era un tanto más delicado que el anterior.

··············

Verde, verde y más verde. Así era por donde miraras aquí en Forks. La verdad es que no terminaba de caber en mi cabeza que la gente viniese voluntariamente a vivir en un lugar en el que llovia prácticamente todo el año. Seguramente los sobornaban para vivir aquí, o era parte de algún proyecto de llevar personas a poblar lugares deshabitados. Esto era tan alegre como _El extraño mundo de Jack_, aunque oí que el sol sale algunos días del año.

Elizabeth aparco el auto al lado de una casita blanca de aspecto normal, supe que ese seria mi hogar, después de una improvisada cena con lo que logramos encontrar en los montones de cajas; me tumbé en la cama aun con la ropa puesta, me pesaban los párpados como si fueran de diez kilos cada uno, y lentamente me fui sumiendo en el sueño.

_Era el mismo bosque que las otras veces, la sensación era la misma, y todo era de una libertad extasiante, aunque algo ahora llamo mi atención, algo que no lo había hecho las otras veces que había pasado por allí, era... un resplandor, talvez? Era como una luz que brillaba entre las ramas del bosque, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se volvió más, y más lejano, y una extraña sensación de necesitar saber qué había allá se hacía más y más grande. Era como si la curiosidad se arraigara en mi pecho y echara raíces ahí. El silencio fue reemplazado por un sonido desconocido para mí, sonaba más y más cerca, y el bosque se tornaba de repente borroso..._

_I hear you choking on your words again_

_The secrets in your throat_

_And I really wish you'd say_

_What you're thinking_

_We've been down this road_

_So many times before_

_My stomach can not take it_

_I've been killing time_

_You've been crossing lines_

_You say... _(1)

La tranquilidad del bosque fue reemplazada por el caótico sonido de la lluvia en un nublado Forks, y una de mis canciones favoritas sonando en mi celular. Maldecí en voz baja mientras buscaba a tientas el móvil, que marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana, y así no llegaría tarde a clases. Con el grato sobresalto me caí de la cama, pegándome un buen golpe en el trasero.

Serán solo cinco minutos mas- murmure para mí mismo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos- solo cinco minutos...

Me despertó la alarma, que sonaba cada una hora, maldición! Marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana! Cuando vi que faltaba media hora para entrar a clases tome una ducha rápida, me vestí con lo primero que pillé y me monté en el auto que mi madre me había regalado para mi cumpleaños numero 16, aunque casi le costo un ojo de la cara.

El volvo ronroneaba suavemente mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la calle, mientras sonaba tranquilamente alguna melodía de _debussy, _contrastaba irónicamente con la situación_,_ y yo tratando de recordar en que condenada calle estaba el instituto. Cuando lo divisé aparque el auto rápidamente, en uno de los pocos lugares que quedaban por ahí. Genial! Ya habían tocado el timbre de inicio de clases, así que después de entregar unos papeles en la oficina de dirección me dirigí al aula de historia. Cuando entre a la sala de clases el profesor que al parecer se hallaba muy inspirado en su clase, me miro y con una gesto me señalo que entrara.

Señor... - miro en el libro para ver mi nombre.

Massen. Edward Massen, señor. – Me adelanté.

Si, si, siéntese en el asiento desocupado al lado de la señorita Cullen.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde me había indicado y solo pude ver una figura de aspecto frágil inclinada en su puesto. Me revolví el cabello nerviosamente, y fui a sentarme al lado de mi compañera, quien al parecer no se había percatado aun de mi presencia. Al mismo tiempo en que me senté junto a ella automáticamente se alejó todo lo que la mesa se lo permitía y miro fijamente a la pizarra todo el tiempo, como si yo no estuviera allí. Intente hacer lo mismo, e ignorarla, como ella a mí pero algo mas me decía que mirara hacia donde se encontraba ella, mirando los más disimuladamente que pude.

La chica era delgada, de aspecto frágil, al mismo tiempo me embargó una sensación extraña, como de querer... _protegerla?_ Su cabellera era brillante y caoba que le llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura, y cuando fui a mirar su rostro disimuladamente tuve que concentrarme en seguir disimulando, ya que parecía haber sido tallado por ángeles, aunque solamente podía apreciar su perfil, con largas pestañas, que apenas ocupaba porque juraría que no la vi pestañar en ningún momento, y unas tenues ojeras que al parecer eran la señal de que no había dormido. Y sus labios se asemejaban a una rosa cuando despierta en primavera. Cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaba disimulando mi mirada, si no que mirándola con toda la cara dada vuelta hacia ella, pareció darse cuenta de mi pequeña inspección y volteó su rostro hacia mí, claramente cabreada.

Nunca pensé que el rostro de una chica pudiese ser intimidante, hasta que vi que me miró ferozmente con unos ojos negros como el carbón, diciéndome claramente con su gesto que la dejara en paz. Ni que le hubiera tirado chicle en el cabello o algo así, cosa que jamás haría, ya que Elizabeth me enseño a ser todo un caballero, quisiera, o no. Después de dedicarme esa exquisita mirada cargada de odio siguió mirando hacia el inspirado profesor que hablaba sobre la guerra civil, pero ahora hizo una especie de cortina con su pelo; cayendo en suaves ondas. Lo extraño era que su posición era ligeramente encorvada, asemejándose a alguien que guarda cuidado ante algo peligroso. -_Chica extraña- _me dije a mí mismo. Acto seguido me obligué a poner atención al profesor, quien estaba completamente absorto hablando a una clase que probablemente no escuchaba.

Pero no podía concentrarme. En ese momento otras cosas en mi mente ocupaban el espacio. Como preguntarme por qué ese odio ciego de mi vecina. Quien me había mirado como si le hubiera echado un balde con agua fría en plena cara. Pero no tenia porque tener que ver conmigo, si esta chica no me conocía. En cualquier caso, creí que lo mejor sería tratar de tomar apuntes o algo; aunque en el momento en el que me dirigía a tomar algún lápiz sonó el timbre de finalización de clases y yo para disimular el sobresalto me pasé una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo nerviosamente. En un momento me percaté de que la chica Cullen se levantaba de su asiento con una elegancia que por un segundo me dejó aturdido, y se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de que lo alcanzaran a hacer siquiera los alumnos de la primera fila; salió por la puerta calmadamente, agitando ligeramente su cabello al pasar.

Tenía que preguntarle cuál era su problema, a decir verdad la mayoría de las chicas se mostraban satisfechas si les mostraba algún tipo de interés, aunque extrañamente ninguna ha sido la _indicada. _Aunque a estas alturas de mi vida estaba seriamente dudando si valía la pena seguir esperando.

Iba en camino a llevar a cabo mi plan de –cual es tu problema conmigo?- cuando lo que vi me dejó sin saberlo un poco aturdido. La chica en cuestión tenia una expresión en la cara completamente diferente, se podría decir tierna?, Pero la segunda cosa que parecía no menos importante es que no se encontraba sola, a decir verdad fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta que estaba abrazada a alguien. Era un chico un poco mas alto que yo, con cabello color miel, era delgado, pero no flacucho, aunque daba la impresión de que no valía la pena meterse con él. Estaban abrazados, bueno, ahora sabemos que la chica tiene novio – me dije- cuando desasieron el abrazo, parecieron percatarse de mi presencia, aunque ella evitó mirarme, la mirada del chico era amedrentante; y en ese instante me percate de que había estado de mirón en algo que no me incumbía. Justo en el momento en que estaba pensando en qué demonios hacia parado al medio del pasillo mirando como imbécil; alguien tocó mi hombro insistentemente. Me vi obligado a darme vuelta para ver quien me estaba hablando.

Era una chica rubia, con rizos a los lados, de mirada azul y pequitas. Hubo algo en sus ojos que me dijo que era mejor mantenerme alejado, ya que por su expresión de gran curiosidad tenia pinta de ser cotilla.

-Hola! Tu debes ser Edward, cierto?

-Amm si, eso creo – le dije mientras intentaba darme vuelta disimuladamente para seguir viendo que hacia ella con el, aunque cuando diablos me ha importado? Si ni siquiera la conozco! – Tú eres...

Jessica, es un placer, me imagino que te gustaría conocer el instituto, aunque yo te puedo dar una guía especial, si quieres- me di cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras, me limité a sonreírle y responderle afirmativamente, ya que algo me decía que tenia cierto par de ojos en mi nuca aun.

Seria un placer Jenny –

Jessica, mi nombre es Jessica – Parecía satisfecha, aunque por su expresión hubiera jurado que casi le palpitaba el trasero por ir corriendo a chillarle a sus amigas que el chico nuevo le había dicho que sí.

Me di vuelta para solo asegurarme que cierta persona aun seguía ahí aunque ni siquiera me importaba, pero solo vi el pasillo atestado de alumnos. Así me encogí de hombros, me dirigí a mi otra clase, por suerte aun no se acababa el tiempo de cambio de hora, así pude llegar a tiempo y evitarme el papelón de llegar tarde otra vez; para mi suerte había un asiento vacío al final, no es que fuera una persona antisocial, ni nada parecido, pero ahora ultimo recibir tanta atención no me agradaba tanto que digamos. Ocurrió algo extraño cuando pase por entre las mesas para ir a mi asiento, y fue que de pronto un grupo de chicas empezó a hablar y soltar risitas tontas mirando descaradamente en mi dirección, y claro, después de un segundo de mirar por un segundo distinguí a Jessica mirando amistosamente, yo diría que demasiado, en mi dirección. Me limite a sonreírle cortésmente y ir a sentarme al fin. La profesora de Lengua tardaba en llegar, así que me puse a rayar distraídamente en mi cuaderno, terminé asiendo girar el lápiz entre mis largos dedos, pero eso no me distrajo, en momentos como esos era preferible dormir, o tocar piano, o lo que fuera.

Había una chica al asiento siguiente al mío parecía que se iba como en trance cada cierto tiempo, ya que su rostro pasaba de tener expresión propia de una persona feliz al de alguien que se le fue la mente pensando en algo importante. Su cara... se me hacía familiar, sus facciones eran perfectas, su pelo era de un negro lustroso y de disparaba en distintas direcciones y su rostro era pálido como el de... ella.

Decidí que era mejor no quedándome mirándola, aunque extrañamente no sentí la _necesidad _de mirarla como idiota, como me había pasado antes. Así que me puse a mirar por la ventana al gris paisaje que ésta me ofrecía. Sentí un frió en mis manos derecha, me sobresalte por el contacto, y cuando voltee la chica de cabellos desordenados me estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

Hola! Edward, cierto? – Su expresión agradable, aunque por su contextura física parecía que se estuviera a punto de quebrar, sus ojos eran un cálido color dorado, parecía ser una chica agradable, a diferencia de cierta persona...

Si, tu eres... -

Alice! – casi lo grito, cielos, esta chica parecía desbordar energía hasta por los poros- Alice Cullen – controlo el volumen de su voz al ver varias cabezas girar

Un placer, Alice – le sonreí

Si, creo que ya conociste a Bella – _oh. _Así se llamaba.

Sip, pero creo que no fui de su agrado – mi voz se fue apagando mientras hablaba

Baah, Bella no es muy sociable con la gente nueva, además, presiento que se llevaran muy bien- su rostro por un segundo reflejo una expresión contrariada, que hacía ver sus facciones de duendecillo algo graciosas, en un momento su sonrisa se ensanchado recordándome por un momento a un día soleado – aunque tampoco es muy dócil que digamos cuando intento que salgamos de compras – hizo un gesto que me recordo a un perrito abandonado.

Mmm claro – me estaba empezando a poner ligeramente incomodo con esta situación.

Dime... De que parte vienes?

La conversación transcurrió fácil y agradable, como dos viejos amigos, en un momento llegó la atrasada profesora y comenzó la clase. Que transcurrió rápidamente, ya que la conversación con Alice había sido agradable, me daba la espina de que nos llevaríamos muy bien. El timbre sonó anunciando felizmente él termino de la clase, y luego de una rápida despedida se fue caminando parecido a una bailarina.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo, y para evitar a Jessica y sus amigas decidí sentarme con unos chicos que conocí en Biología, llamados Alex y su hermano Felipe, eran gemelos, se vestían de la misma forma, ambos de contextura delgada, con el cabello castaño, ligeramente largo y distintos mechones desordenados, piercings en los labios y pantalones apretados; afortunadamente era fácil hablar con ellos, aunque parecían callados, eran agradables.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana, que estaba aun desocupada. Lo extraño era que todos los grupos que pasaban por ahí parecían rehuir a una mesa que estaba siguiente a la de nosotros, era como si estuviera reservada para alguien, cada grupo la evitaba cuidadosamente.

Porque nadie se sienta allá? – pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras comía mi hamburguesa – Parece como si la evitaran – Alex se saco uno de sus audífonos que sonaba con una fuerte música para responderme

Lo que pasa es que alla se sientan los Cullen –

Los Cullen? – ese nombre... Claro! Era el apellido de Alice y... Bella.

Si, aunque no es que la gente los rehuya, es como si ellos no quisieran que nadie se acercara- dijo Felipe

Lo que sucede es que están juntos – dijo Alex

Juntos? Cómo es eso?

Mejor míralo por ti mismo

Y en ese momento _los vi. _Eran cinco. Dos chicos y tres chicas, de las cuales dos ya conocía. Se movían con gran gracia, aun para ir solo caminando. Uno de los chicos era alto y musculoso, aunque su rostro contrastaba con su gran cuerpo, que parecía el de un niño de ocho años; el otro chico era el que estaba abrazando a Bella, era el polo opuesto al grandote, que iba de la mano con Alice, al parecer solo era amigo de Bella, el grandote iba de la mano de una chica que parecía ser una supermodelo, era rubia y sus facciones eran perfectas, pero intimidantes, al igual que su compañero. Parecía ser la clase de chica que baja la autoestima de las otras con solo mirarla. Bella iba atrás de ellos, su rostro tenia una expresión melancólica y ausente, como si no quisiera estar ahí. Se sentaron en la mesa que todo el mundo evitaba, y empezaron a hablar animadamente, aunque ninguno toco su comida.

- El grandote que tiene la contextura física de… - dijo Alex

-Nosotros dos juntos es Emmett- dijo Felipe, mientras miraba disimuladamente sus brazos.

-Y la chica rubia que se ve más buena que… - dijo Alex con una expresión ligeramente emocionada.

- Una supermodelo es Rosalie – dijo Felipe, quien trataba aparentemente de no babear

-La enana de cabellos rebeldes… - dijo Alex mientras miraba distraídamente su mp4.

-Pero que tampoco esta nada de mal… - dijo Felipe

-Es Alice, y el tipo que tiene cara de… - dijo Alex

-Haber recibido una patada en las bolas es Jasper. – finalizo Felipe con una ligera carcajada

- Son todos hermanos- prosiguió Alex, un momento… hermanos! No es que yo fuera un puritano, pero eso era un poco demasiado sucio – eh, hermano, no te espantes, - me dijo con una ligera sonrisa, al ver mi cara de asco- son todos adoptados, Rosalie y Jasper…

-Son sobrinos de la Sra. Cullen

- Y Alice, Emmett y Bella son adoptados- dijo Alex mientras volvía a mordisquear su hamburguesa.

Lo peculiar es que parecía que estos gemelos estaban completamente sincronizados, la frase que empezaba uno, la terminaba el otro, seguramente era algo así como "telepatía gemela".

Había un detalle del que me había percatado apenas entraron: eran cinco, y no seis… dos parejas… así que bella estaba sola, pero porqué ?

- Y la otra chica? – pregunté de manera disimulada.

- Ahh… - dijo Alex, mientras su rostro se ensombrecía ligeramente.

- Isabella – dijo Felipe

- Ella es un cuento aparte – dijo Alex mientras miraba hacia la ventana

- Como? Hay algo muy malo con ella?

- hombre… no es que sea malo, aunque depende de cómo lo veas, claro... – Felipe me mando una sonrisa sugerente.

- desde que llegaron…

- nos hemos dado cuenta de que…

- Bella Cullen nunca… nunca!... ha aceptado salir con alguien de aquí, es mas no se sabe siquiera si tiene novio o algo …

-pero ese no es el asunto, es "como" se muestra ante nosotros, bueno, los otros chicos aparte de sus hermanos …

- See … dicen que te hace sentir como un chicle pegado en su zapato, los valientes que se le han acercado no vuelven a atreverse a siquiera mirarla …

- La chica es rara ..

- Sip, Alex lo sabe muuy bien – dijo Felipe como quien no quiere la cosa dirigiéndose solo a mí-.. La invitó a salir una vez y bueno.. Volvió con la cola entre las patas jaja.

-Hey! – Alex dijo dándole un manotazo en la frente, ofuscadamente(2)

-Entonces… - dije yo, llegando a mis propias conclusiones – quizás será "gay?"

Alex y Felipe me miraron como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la vida o algo parecido, se rieron silenciosamente y se escucho una estruendosa carcajada desde una mesa cercana. La mesa de los Cullen. Me giré para ver qué había sido tan chistoso, pero lo único que vi fue al grandote sobándose la cabeza, con gesto como el de un niño que ha sido castigado por su mamá. Pero había otra cosa que llamo mi atención. _Ella_ ya no estaba. Acaso ella habría podido escuchar?

Confirmado. Isabella Cullen es muy extraña.

··············

_Primer capitulo terminado! Yeaah xd Espero actualizar seguido, ya tengo ideados varios capítulos más y les puedo asegurar que esta historia no será monótona para nada :3 ni tampoco es igual a otras historias ^^_

_Saludos a mi hermana e.e kxpri, quien me da consejos y volás voladoras para que esto funcione .-._

_Creo que eso es todo .-. _

_Ahh! No les cuesta nada, si oprimen ese __sensual botoncito verde__ de los rewiews, está confirmado que Edward Cullen se aparece en la noche xD_

_Besos!_

_Awwdebi.-_

*******

(1) La canción que es el tono de alarma se llama _If you could see into my soul_ de Silverstein

(2)Manotazo en la nuca: en mi país lo llamamos _wate_ xd


End file.
